A Kit's Revenge Book 1: The Kit
by xSuperxEvilxPorcupinex
Summary: one kit is taking revenge for what Firestar did. Leafpool should still be medicine cat and Fernkit, Poppyfrost's daughter, believe that Leafpool NEEDS to be medicine cat. Fernkit and two of Icecloud's children are more powerful than the THREE!
1. Alliegences

**Jay: Introducing a new story by xxxjayfeatherxxx… Ima let ya'll know: she's an amazing writer. **

**Lion: If she is that amazing, she would be writing books for PEOPLE!**

**Jay: She's only 13!!!!**

**Lion: SO! THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!**

**Jay: Anyways. It's called A Kit's Revenge (my new series) Book 1: The Kit**

_**THUNDERCLAN**_

**LEADER**

**Firestar (even though I hate him!)- **_fire orange tom with green eyes_

** DEPUTY**

**Squirrelflight- **_dark ginger she-cat with green eyes_

** MEDICINE CAT**

**Jayfeather-**_ gray tabby tom with blue eyes_**  
WARRIORS**

**Graystripe- **_long-haired gray tom_

**Apprentice, Blossompaw**

**Brackenfur- **_golden tabby tom with yellow eyes_

**Sorreltail- **_tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes_**  
Cloudtail- **_long-haired white tom with blue eyes_

__**Apprentice, Bumblepaw**

**Brightheart- **_white she-cat with ginger patches_

**Thornclaw- **_golden brown tabby tom_

** Apprentice, Briarpaw**

**Birchfall- **_light brown tabby tom_

** Apprentice, Leafpool**

**Hazeltail- **_small gray-and-white she-cat_

**Mousewhisker- **_gray-and-white tom_

** Apprentice, Dovepaw**

**Lionblaze- **_golden tabby tom with green eyes_

**Foxleap- **_reddish tabby tom_

**Toadstep- **_black-and-white tom_

**Rosepetal- **_dark cream she-cat_

**Millie- **_pale gray she-cat with white paws_

** Apprentice, Ivypaw**

** APPRENTICES**

**Blossompaw- **_tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat_

**Bumblepaw- **_very pale gray tom with black stripes_

**Briarpaw-**_ dark brown she-cat_

**Dovepaw- **_gray she-cat_

**Ivypaw- **_white tabby she-cat_

**Leafpool- **_light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat_

** QUEENS**

**Icecloud- **_white she-cat, expecting Lionblaze's kits_

**Poppyfrost- **_tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Berrynose's kits: Dawnkit (dark brown tabby she-cat) and Fernkit (gray tabby she-cat with black stripes)_

**Daisy- **_cream long-furred cat from the horseplace, mother to Thornclaw's kits: _

**Ferncloud- **_ pale gray she-cat with green eyes_

**Cinderheart- **_gray tabby she-cat, expecting Mousewhisker's kits_

** ELDERS**

**Brambleclaw- **_dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

**Sandstorm- **_pale ginger she-cat with green eyes_

**Mousefur- **_small dusky brown she-cat_

**Purdy- **_plump tabby former loner with gray muzzle, tom_

**Longtail- **_pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight_

**SHADOWCLAN**

** LEADER**

**Russetstar- **_dark ginger she-cat with pale ginger eyes_

** DEPUTY**

**Rowanclaw- **_ginger tom_

** MEDICINE CAT**

**Flametail- **_ginger tom_

** Apprentice, Scorchpaw**_ (dark ginger tom)_

**WINDCLAN**

** LEADER**

**Ashstar- **_gray she-cat_

** DEPUTY**

**Crowfeather- **_dark gray tom_

** MEDICINE CAT**

**Kestrelflight- **_mottled gray tom_

** Apprentice, Harepaw **_(black-and-white she-cat)_

**RIVERCLAN**

** LEADER**

**Mistystar-**_ gray she-cat with blue eyes_

** DEPUTY**

**Icewing- **_white she-cat with blue eyes_

** MEDICINE CAT**

**Willowshine- **_gray tabby she-cat_

** Apprentice, Crowpaw **_(dark gray she-cat with blue eyes)_


	2. Dawnkit's Fury

**Jay: Here's the first chapter, Dawnkit's Fury. This is in Fernkit's POV FIRST!!!!**

**Lion: JAY!!! **

**Jay: What Lion?**

**Lion: YOU NEVER MENTIONED IN THE ALLIEGENCES THAT YOU DON'T OWN WARRIORS!!!**

**Jay: Ok, ok! I do not own the Warriors Series. I just own Dawnkit **_(Dawnstream)_**, Fernkit **_(Fernclaw)_**, Icecloud's kits **_(Lambkit, Pinekit, and Whitekit)_**, Cinderheart's kits **(Harekit, Branchkit, Oakkit)**, Ferncloud's kits **_(Jingokit, Smokekit)_**, Scorchpaw, and Crowpaw.**

_**Dawnkit's Fury!**_

I had watched my sister for days. She was different than me and the other kits. I realized that today was Dawnkit's apprentice ceremony and mine. As it was Blossompaw, Bumblepaw, Briarpaw, and Leafpool's warrior ceremony. I had been looking forward to this day since I was born. The other queens, Cinderheart and Icecloud, just had to watch as my sister and I became apprentices. I knew my mother, Poppyfrost, and my father, Berrynose, would be proud.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the HighRock!" Our leader, Firestar yowled. Lionblaze, Leafpool's son, had become Deputy after Brambleclaw had retired due to a badly broken leg.

"Briarpaw, Blossompaw, Bumblepaw, Leafpool, Dawnkit, and Fernkit! Please come forward!" Firestar yowled again.

All of us came forward. I knew I would be last. I am the youngest of all the kits in the nursery. Which are just my sister and I. "Briarpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even if the cost is your life?"

Briarpaw mewed, "Yes."

"Then you will now be Briarcloud until you retire to be an elder. Blossompaw! Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even if the cost is your life?"

Blossompaw looked at her sister, then at me. I was her favorite kit because I knew more than any warrior, elder, or leader. I merely just nodded. "Yes." Blossompaw's mew was much like mine would have been, happy.

"Then you will be Blossomheart until you retire to be an elder. Bumblepaw! Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even if the cost is your life?"

Bumblepaw looked at me too. I knew he liked me. I liked him very much too. "Yes, I do."

"Then you will be Bumbleclaw until you retire to be an elder. Leafpool, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even if the cost is your life?"  
I felt all stares go to me. I was the one that had helped Leafpool become a warrior. I learned along side her and encouraged her. "Yes," Leafpool mewed.

"Do you wish to change your name?"

"No."

"Then you will stay Leafpool, my daughter," Firestar mewed. "Dawnkit, do wish to train as warrior apprentice?"

My sister looked at me. Why was I always getting looked at? But I realized that she wanted to be the best warrior. I only wanted to be the warrior I wanted to be. Dawnkit looked away from me and mewed, "Yes."

"Then you will be Dawnpaw. Foxleap! You are ready for your first apprentice! Squirrelflight was your mentor and I expect you to pass your knowledge onto Dawnpaw!" Firestar looked at me.

I knew it was my turn. I was really hoping that Bumblclaw would be my mentor, but he wouldn't be my mentor. "Fernkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even if the cost is your life?"

I felt all glares on me again. I sighed and then smiled. "Yes."

"Then you will be Fernpaw until you retire as an elder. Rosepetal! You will be Fernpaw's mentor. Rosepetal, your mentor was Sorreltail and Sorreltail was a wonderful mentor to you. I expect you to pass on what you know to Fernpaw," Firestar mewed.

I smiled at Rosepetal. She was going to be a fun mentor. I had seen her as an apprentice and she was as fiery as me. I hoped my warrior name would Fernclaw or Fernheart. Bumbleclaw came over to me and said three words that my mother, Poppyfrost had played with before. "I love you." Is all he said. Then he went to the thorn tunnel and served his vigil with his sisters.

Rosepetal walked over to me and then smiled. "Would you like to go to the Apprentice den or go out?"

"I'd rather just go to sleep," I had made my mew sound tired. Tomorrow I would work until I fell asleep on my paws.

Rosepetal nodded and led me off to my new den. Dawnpaw and I shared it with Whitewing's kits, Ivypaw and Dovepaw. She had had Dovepaw and Ivypaw make nests for me and Dawnpaw. I looked around; nobody was in here. I guessed it was just me that wanted to sleep. Rosepetal nodded to a nest near the outside of the den.

I nodded and then padded over to my nest. I sensed that Rosepetal stayed until she thought I was settled in ok. I fell asleep and then when my eyes opened in my dream, I saw Bluestar and my mother's sister, Honeyfern. "Hello?"

Honeyfern looked at me. "Hi, Fernpaw. How are you?"

"Fine?"

"That's good. Bluestar wanted to tell you about the Prophecy. It's this big ado that you and some others are more powerful than the Three," Honeyfern mewed.

"The Three?"

"Yes. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovepaw. Who will be Dovewing. They are Leafpool's children," Honeyfern's mew was ice cold. I realized what was wrong.

"You loved him? My father?" I asked.

"Yes. I did. I died saving a kit, so I am happy."

"That's nice. Well… Blossomheart is alive because of you." I looked at the she-cat who is my aunt.

"Yes. Yes, she is. _So the fern fell in love with the lamb_."


	3. Author's Note

**I know that I already said that Dawnpaw and Fernpaw's warrior names would be: Dawnheart and Fernclaw. I like Fernblaze and Dawnwhisker better. I also need warrior names and names for the kits: Willowkit, Pinekit, Whitekit, Branchkit, Oakkit and Harekit. **

**OHH!!! Willowkit's mentor will be Squirrelflight; Pinekit's: Mousewhisker; Whitekit's: Brightheart; Branchkit's: Lionblaze; Oakkit's: Cloudtail; Harekit's: Thornclaw.**

**I also need names for Ferncloud's kits. I think I want her to have one or two. You guys pick! **

**Also, should Squirrelflight actually have kits of her own?**

**What should Crowpaw, Harepaw, and Scorchpaw's full med cat names? **

**So many questions, I know.**

**Also, many of you might be wondering why or how Brambleclaw died. Fernpaw, the wonderful and powerful kit, found out that he wanted to take over the clans again (greedy kitty!!) and killed him. She had a little help from her trustworthy buddy, Bumblclaw.**

**One more question (then I might put the new chappie up tonight!!!), should Bumbleclaw/Fernpaw(blaze) and Foxleap/Dawnpaw(whisker) become mates?**


End file.
